Aquilae
The 'Aquilae' is the capital ship of the Ashderian Regime. Basic Information The ''Aquilae is a work of art in itself as well as a powerful and beneficial military asset. Classified as a super carrier, it bristles with multiple types of weaponry, from fighter defense all the way to heavy beam weapons, accompanied by two large hangars. The Aquilae has suffered a fair amount of damage since the genocide on Voyakarai, and the countless instances of repairing are begining to show. Some systems cannot be repaired to full capacity without a drydock as of current. Nevertheless, she still inspires a sense of awe as far as capital ships are concerned. Technical Information The Aquilae measures just over five thousand meters (16,404.19948 feet; 3.106 miles) long. The Aquilae possesses two hangars--one for fighters, shuttles and smaller transports like cargo ships, and the other for larger vessles such as smaller cruisers. Technically a Battle Carrier, the Aquilae has been dubbed a "Super Carrier" by its crew. Its registration shows "Super Carrier" because of this. History and Early Construction It is unknown when the Aquilae was first constructed. It was one of the only ships surviving that hailed from the original Ashderian empire, but upon the Enlightened Ones' discovery of it, the ship was refit and repurposed into a war ship. However, certain systems could not be modified or removed due to their complexity and were left onboard, such as the device that allows it to fly through stars. Voyage to a New World After the Occupation of Namine, it was one of the many warships to join the fleet of vessels that left Namine. After a seven year trek through one galaxy and landing in the next, the ship landed on Voyakarai and remained in service for a while defending against any threat that appeared in this hostile new galaxy. After it was no longer needed, they mothballed the ship and parked it on the one of the moons belonging to another planet in that solar system. Overhaul and Participation in the Invasion of Voyakarai It would be many years later that a few higher ups and former crew members pulled some strings to get the vessel over-hauled into the iconic ship she is today. She was rebuilt from the ground up by the best ship designers their people had to offer, containing some of the best ship building art that can be seen in star vessels. She had been artfully and tastefully rebuilt and fitted with the newest systems, among which included: updated sensors, better power cores, and the latest in Skreeon Accelerator weaponry. The only components surviving that belonged to the orignal Aquilae are the extremely complex systems that were built by the original Ashderian Empire. These systems were integrated into the new design by recommendation of Nikan. After her complete redesign, she was to act as a backup ship incase the planet came under a major attack, in which it did. When the Tyriit came and began their invasion, the Aquilae responded quickly and claimed many large warship kills before the Tyriit's shields adapted to Skreeon weaponry. Back to Square One/Voyage to Terreki After the attack, the Aquilae, along with several other warships and numerous non-combatants, left Voyakarai. She was one of the ships in the Second Fleet that experienced a massive- collective Phantom Drive failure, and was thrown many years into the future, eventually winding up on the planet we know today as Terreki. Since arriving on Terreki, she has received numerous upgrades of weapons and other systems, including a more recent upgrade equipping the ship with devilishly powerful beam cannons. Name The Aquilae's name is derived from the name the original builders gave the solar system commonly known as "Beta Aquilae". This is why, when translated into English, it is called the Aquilae. Trivia *It is unknown when and where the Aquilae was originally built, but it is speculated that the vessel was originally one of science, not war. *Tying in with the fact above- the Star Device it possesses is supposedly a tool that allowed its users to study a star up close. It also makes a great tool for escape. *The Aquilae's larger cannons (not to be confused with its beam cannons,) have emitter diameters of one-hundred meters. *It is unknown just how far into the future the Aquilae was flung, but it had to be either in the 2090s or 2100s. Category:Ashderian Category:The Ashderian Regime Category:Starships